If You Love Me Let Me Know
by bazinga
Summary: Will/Mac - oneshot - post season 1 - pretty much smut I don't own The Newsroom, etc.


Will kept telling himself it was okay to forgive Mac. Jack had told him that was a good way to start. Jack said it was process and that he was sorry he didn't know what it was like in Will's head, but he was sure it was going to be a struggle.

Will lay in the hospital bed trying to think back on his relationship Mac, with where it had gone wrong. Because he had loved Mac from the first time he saw her Will would never have thought of betraying her. But he also knew Mac had been reserved in the beginning because she was never as sure about events in reality as she was in the newsroom. Will had thought if he poured his heart into their relationship she would begin to see he would never hurt her on purpose, never stop loving her. He wondered why she hadn't said anything about the message he had left for her, thinking maybe he had scared her away. Will also wondered where Mac had gone, since she had spent the last week in this room with him, for some damn reason.

Not that he was complaining, the pillow incident notwithstanding. Will loved being around Mac, he knew that much. He loved their give and take how she could be so stupid sometimes and how she could cut him down to size. He loved that she mocked his own stupidity, and that he could trust her to be honest with him, something only she and Charlie seemed able to be. They had a very unique chemistry, and Will loved how it made him feel. He missed it when he wasn't around her. If the article had been the catalyst for his depression the fact that he missed Mac when he went home at the end of the day certainly didn't help matters. Will knew he would commit his life to Mac, but he didn't know how he could tell her. Maybe he could say he was sorry for not being able to forgive her? Or maybe he could tell her he was over it, because he honestly believed he very nearly was. After all of this maybe it was time.

Mac was sitting in the hospital cafeteria. She couldn't watch Will sleep anymore. It brought back memories of mornings when she had woken up before him and just stayed in bed next to him, being with him. She knew how much Will had loved her then, she would never have done what she'd done if she had realized it. But she had been stupid, and as usual had missed what was right in front of her. after this year she knew for certain that Will meant every word he said, and that she could trust him. She hoped Will could still love her, because she would give anything to have them try again. If he would only give her the chance to prove she regretted what had happened, and that it would never happen again. She began walking back to Will's room hoping he would be awake, so she could try and tell him this.

* * *

Mac never got a chance to tell Will about her feelings, as an unexpected visit from Charlie had pulled Will back to work, and Mac with him. Nurse Cooper had lit a fire under Will's ass, and the entire team was scrambling to put together a story on voter ID laws. There had also been something about a telephone call from Will to Mac, but Mac hadn't gotten a chance to ask about it yet. As they worked late into the night Mac made her way to Will's office where they began to sort through the collected data, and decide what they would include in the show. Maggie was the only person left in the newsroom, and she was working on the religious views of the founding fathers. She had just come in with a quote from the Treaty of Tripoli. Mac could tell she was exhausted, they all were.

"Go on home for the night, you look tired." Mac told her.

"I'm supposed to meet Don and Lisa for dinner but I can stay," Maggie began to respond

Will cut her off, "You look terrible, you should get some sleep. I've never seen you look so bad."

Mac stared at him, "What are you doing?"

"I was being supportive." Will replied, genuinely.

Mac turned back to Maggie, "You're done for the night."

"Goodnight!" Maggie said, leaving the newsroom empty.

Mac turned back to Will, knowing this was her chance to really talk to him.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"What was that message you were talking about earlier?"

"It was nothing Mac, honestly."

"That can't be true Will, what did it say?"

"It was stupid, I was high, just forget about it."

Mac let the conversation drop, they worked together in silence, rearranging and cutting evidence for the show, as the clock approached midnight Mac worked up her courage enough to tell Will what was on her mind.

"Hey Will?" she said, her voice trembling slightly, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How could I prove to you that I made a mistake with Brian?"

"I don't think you could" Will replied slowly, "You'd probably be better off showing me you were sorry, but I don't know how you'd do that either."

Mac thought about that for a second, and then put her hands on Will's face and pulled him toward her, their lips meeting in a kiss.

Will was genuinely shocked at how bold Mac was being, and he began to get that feeling in the pit of his stomach that he only got when he was with her, that stupid knot that reminded of how much he loved her. He opened his mouth slightly, deepening their embrace as he did.

They stayed this way, kissing, wrapped in each other's arms for an eternity, until Mac stopped to say, "I'm sorry".

"I know that." Will said, "I've always known that I think, I just couldn't trust myself to believe it. "

"Well it's true" Mac began to say, before Will interjected, "I'm sorry too. I can be a real ass sometimes, I think you know better than anyone."

"Well you're my ass." Mac said, realizing that might now have been the best thing to say when Will smirked at her.

"Thanks." he said, breaking into a grin.

"Do you want to go get some food?" Mac asked, knowing Will was always hungry late at night.

"Actually I was just about to asked if you wanted to come back to my apartment, and let me cook you something." Will replied, "I even have a chauffeur, so I can kiss you some more on the way."

"Billy, I would love that." Mac said.

"Don't call me Billy." Will sighed, grabbing her hand and shouting for Lonny as he pulled her out of the office.

* * *

Mac had forgotten how much she loved to have Will hold her, really hold her, like he did as the rode to his apartment. He kissed her hair and her face as she snuggled into him in the backseat, both their hearts racing as they became more intimately reacquainted.

In the elevator the held hands, Will's fingers laced between Mac's, and as they stepped out into Will's place Mac stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, by way of thanking him.

"So, what's for dinner?" Will asked.

"Whatever you have ready." Mac told him, not wanting him to go to any trouble.

"Leftovers it is!" Will smiled, opening the fridge door.

They both grabbed plates and took food from the styrofoam containers that filled the fridge. Mac ended up with some pasta and chicken, and Will with some Chinese take-out. They sat together at the table, sipping wine and eating. When they had both finished Will took the plates to the sink. Before he could retake his seat at the table Mac intercepted him and began pulling him towards the bedroom, wondering if he would try to stop her.

When they arrived Will took Mac by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

Mac nodded back at him, "Will, I love you, we've done this before, and hopefully we'll be doing it a lot more."

That was all the assurance Will needed, as he kissed Mac he began to undo the buttons on her blouse and she worked his shirt, running her hands across his chest when she had finished. Will deepened their kiss, their tongues now dancing together as they began to breathe harder. Mac could feel Will's length pushing against her, and she undid his belt as he walked them back toward the bed.

Laying Mac on the bed Will climbed on top of her, reaching behind her back to remove her bra, and freeing her breasts, which he immediately took in his mouth, nipping and sucking at them as Mac squirmed underneath him.

Will reached one hand lower, to the waistband of Mac's pants. He unbuttoned them and reached into her panties, feeling her wetness, cupping and massaging her as she began to moan with increasing volume.

Mac pulled Will's face back up to hers and kissed him deeply, flipping them over as she did, so that she was now lying on top of Will. She took a minute to pull of her pants, straddling Will wearing nothing but her soaked through silk panties. she turned her attention to the bulge in his pants, unbuttoning them in an agonizingly slow fashion, making sure Will felt her rubbing up and down his length. As she pulled down his pants, leaving his boxers halfway off his ass Will pulled her up to his mouth, turning them so that they were facing on another, laying on their sides.

"So, how does a girl get some cock around here Billy?" Mac whispered into Will's ear, nuzzling kisses there and taking turns nipping and biting down his neck, and along his collarbone. Will ran his hands through her hair and looked deep into her eyes, "I'd spread your legs for a start." he said, rolling so that he was above her, resting on his elbows.

Mac rocked her hips back and forth, using the gentle momentum to intentionally rub Will's cock through his boxers. She reached her hands behind Will and pushed the boxers all the way off his ass, his cock springing up parallel to his stomach.

Will responded by putting his leg between Mac's, rocking it against her pussy, until she put her hand down the waistband of her panties and pushed them off of her hips, rolling them down her legs.

The underside of Will's erection slapped against Mac's pussy, falling square into the damp groove between her lips. Her fingers joined the party downstairs, lifting his cock away from her crotch as she spread herself open for easier access.

Will entered Mac slowly, locking eyes with her as he did, looking for any sign that he should stop.

"Stop being so fucking gentle." Mac moaned, as she wrapped her legs behind Will, digging her heels into his ass.

Taking her request into consideration Will began to move in and out of Mac, their rhythms syncing up very quickly as she rocked to meet each of his thrusts. They were both incredibly warm, and Mac was incredibly wet, and as Will's cock began to move more erratically inside her she pulled him down by the neck and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Will was running his right hand across Mac's breasts, playing with each nipple in turn, rubbing roughly across them. He dropped his head down to Mac's neck, biting and sucking there as she huskily moaned his name, digging her fingers into his back as he picked up speed.

Will pulled his head up to look back into Mac's eyes, "I'm so close," he breathed "Mac, I'm so close."

Mac looked right back at Will, and feeling her own orgasm approaching began thrusting to meets him with greater force, moaning as he hit her in all the right spots.

They locked eyes, breathing erratically and moaning, until Will began to feel the walls of Mac's pussy clenching around his cock, causing him to orgasm, moaning her name as he did. Mac was moaning Will's name as well, as waves of pleasure rolled over her. They rode out their orgasms together, slowly beginning to breathe at a normal rate. As Will slipped out of Mac he rolled back onto his side and Mac faced him, their legs still intertwined and their arms wrapped around each other.

Will ran his hands through Mac's hair, as she traced her fingers along his face.

"So," Will said, "I suppose now I should tell you what that message said."

Mac bit her bottom lip, and nodded.

"All I wanted to tell you was that I never stopped."

"Stopped what you moron?"

"Stopped loving you." Will said softly, smiling as the breath caught in Mac's throat.

"You really are fucking perfect, you know that?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah. But I love to hear you say it." he smirked.

"Oh shut up!" she said, smiling as he moved to kiss her again.


End file.
